world_of_titonfandomcom-20200215-history
Volksland
A large island along the northern crescent of Anette home to a traditional and xenophobic human society, along with many tribes of giants. Many tales are told of the valor and ferocity of Volksland's warriors, and the island is well known for its famed defense against both the First and Second Empire of Anette. Government The humans of Volksland are separated into several clans ruled over by one Jarl, who sits in the capital of Giant's Rest. The scattered tribes of giants vary in government from elected monarchy to seniority chiefdoms. Geography Volksland is a hilly, forested island taken up mostly by Mt. Sundersky which lies at it's center. Locations * Giant's Rest * Mt. Sundersky History For as long as can be traced back, tribes of giants and humans have occupied the island of Volksland in equal parts. Many year long wars have been fought, as well as have long lasting alliances been held between the two. The human Jarls of Volksland have always held a tumultuous relationship with their giant neighbors and the landscape of Volksland has forever been littered with the armor of the fallen, forbidden to be removed from their body after death. The humans of Volksland have always been known to be excellent warriors and raiders, although little information of their stories are usually allowed to leave their homeland, unless delivered by an official skald. The people of Volksland believe that an ancient spirit watches over them, known simply as the Guardian. Defense Volksland is known all throughout Anette as an unbeatable opponent, and the clansmen of the island hold this status in high regard War with the Empire Volksland was the only land to remain free from the First Empire of Anette, eventually forming an uneasy understanding with one another. The success of their defense is credited to the Sea Raiders, a special force of the Volksland warriors that fought from underwater using special runic weaponry. Dark Era After the Sky-Shatter, the people of Volksland were determined to uphold their status as unconquered, despite having to face the demonic forces of the Second Empire and the force of the Founders. They turned to anything to make life a living hell for those who attempted to invade their homeland, the least of which being extreme guerilla warfare. It is rumored that some of the human clans have turned to demon or devil worship themselves if only to keep away the invaders. The Second Empire of Anette has yet to fully capture the island, with the latest campaign ending in disaster as both Davor Godkiller and his bodyguard, Velskud were mislead and defeated, but not killed. The rebel princess of the Empire, Miz'ri was used as a bait for the Emperor while the army of Volksland readied themselves. Just when the Empire took over Giant's Rest and believed to have won, a giant dragon emerged from the mountain and attacked the Emperor, while Volksland soldiers emerged from the sea. In the ensuing chaos, the Scepter of Solore was stolen by Miz'ri who fled with the aid of the Guardians of Besmara. Inhabitants Volksland's population is primarily human and giant. Wood giants are by far the most numerous, followed by cave giants, who are commonly mistaken for the trolls who live in the small caves of Mt. Sundersky. Other races have little presence in Volksland, although there are also small tribes of skinwalkers and lycanthropes hidden within the forests. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Anette